Diana Prince/sheet
Skills Diplomacy: '''Her training as a Princess and her experience as the Amazon representative in Man's World have afforded Diana extensive expertise in international diplomacy and etiquette. She is well versed in international politics, negotiations, and formalities required for interpersonal discussions, of a grand scale and a more personal nature. She is highly skilled and adept at getting people to a bargaining table and formulating a deal thanks to her abilities and innate charisma. '''Charisma: '''Diana has a highly innate charisma, developed almost to a magical degree. Just simply being around her can lead those who are positively predisposed to be charmed by her presence. She is a very forceful and passionate woman, and even those who might not otherwise be willing to listen to her can oftentimes be swayed by her personality, her reputation, and her presence. '''Academics: '''Diana has spent a lifetime in scholarly pursuits in her time on Paradise Island. An Amazon's lifetime of knowledge taught only by the finest tutors available has lead Diana to be an expert in numerous areas. She is particularly fluent in areas of philosophy, history, etiquette, public speaking and forensics (formal discussions and debates). She is adept at politics, Western mythology, athletics, tactics, swimming, leadership, diplomacy, horseback and pegasus riding, music, oratory, care of animals, and numerous other fields. She is skilled and knowledgeable in the classic Greek intellectual arts, which her education has focused on, and she has expanded it from her time in Man's World. She is a particularly fluent historian, if only from her mother's experiences in the Second World War and her own decades of experience as Wonder Woman and her ability to nearly instantly make connections from things. '''Fighting: '''Diana is a highly proficient warrior who has been raised from birth in Amazonian martial arts and combat styles. Amazonian combat is a more refined version of Spartan combat styles, and focused upon efficiency and overwhelming an enemy with strength and precision, leaving few openings. Her personal combat style incorporates elements of kickboxing, western boxing, Greco-roman wrestling for grappling, and kicks as well. Her style prefers to use her often superior strength, reach, and speed to overwhelm an enemy with direct blows while using her Bracelets for defense, and shifting from a defensive to an offensive stance based upon the necessities of battle. Amazon combat styles teach to go for the most effective and direct way of neutralizing an enemy with a minimum of required effort and theatrics - just deal with an enemy in the easiest way possible, and the most effective. '''Athletics: '''The Amazons have a culture that prizes martial and physical prowess. Thusly, Diana is a highly adept athlete of Ancient Greek standards, and is highly accomplished even by the standards of Amazons! She is highly adept in swimming, diving, horsemanship, javelin and discus throwing, running, gymnastics, track and field, and other ancient Olympic sports. Even without the abilities imbued upon her as Wonder Woman, as a raw Themysciran Amazon Diana is one of the best athletes upon the island and there are few who are her peer. '''Languages: '''Diana is fluent in Themysciran, which is her native tongue, and an offset of Ancient Greek. She is able to speak the languages of the Ancient world adeptly from the time the Amazons cut themselves off from it to a passable degree. Over the years in man's world she has become fluent in English and can speak it well enough for diplomatic functions, with a trace of her native accent. She can speak passably in several languages from her time as an Ambassador for negotiations from her time in the modern world, mostly focused on more common worldly languages. '''First Aid: '''Diana is skilled in basic field medicine, but highly so. She is proficient in battlefield first aid under field conditions, fluent in how to do things like splint bones, treat burns, stop bleeding, clean wounds, and basic battlefield surgeries. She is fluent in ancient techniques and general ones, but not with modern medical treatments and techniques, but she is an expert at what she can do. '''Weapons: '''Diana is fluent in all weapons of the Ancient World, and is especially adept with ones that were a focus of Amazon training, such as swords and spears, javelins and archery. She is amazing at working with sword, shield, and Spartan styled armor as the Amazons used and horseback combat, and the use of Phalanx tactics. Her trademark weapons for which she is legendary are the combination of her lasso and her Bracelets. With her Bracelets she can block or deflect virtually any ranged weapon, having been shown as casually being able to stop three autofire machine guns from different angles shooting at her, and deflecting the shots or retargeting them with an insane degree of accuracy on the battlefield. Her other trademark weapon is her Lasso of Truth, which she has incorporated into her fighting style to restrain, grapple, or block an enemy's attack, using it's invulnerability to block weapons or restrain her adversaries in combat. '''Tracking: '''Diana is an adept tracker, trained in outdoor tracking in pursuit of wild prey and adversaries. More in the sense of scouting and hunting, in the outdoor realm few can evade her when she is pursuing them. Most of her training is focused upon regions of where she grew up, and thus she is less adept at their utilization in modern and urban areas, but she is still quite deadly at pursuing her adversaries. She is also extremely experienced at equestrianship, horseriding, and survival skills associated with tracking. '''Leadership: '''Wonder Woman is a highly skilled tactician and a charismatic leader. Fluent in battlefield and political tactics and logistics, she can rally her followers to battle, whether it be the Justice League or an Army. She is well versed in teamwork and how to get her teammates to cooperate and work well together, and to analyze an enemy for how to take advantage of their weaknesses and limit collateral damage. Diana is skilled in psychology to the degree she can work at dispiriting an enemy or rallying her side from her time in diplomacy, and can read her friends and enemies to gather how she might best respond to them. Powers and Abilities '''Superhuman Strength: '''When active as Wonder Woman and fully empowered, Diana is one of the strongest beings native to Earth-24. While she is not prone to holding back, and her fighting style involves maximum efficiency and power. Under ordinary circumstances she is capable of lifting in the millions or even billions of tons without excessive strain. Without magically boosting herself, but pushing herself to the limits of her physiology and exhaustion to the point of breaking down her invulnerability, she is capable of exerting up to four septillion tons of force or lift. While Diana is an amazon, she does have limits, and on the rare occasions she pushes herself to these levels it is devastating upon her physiology and is not something she can maintain for long. Also, Diana's enhanced strength are based upon the enhancements of the magic of her Wonder Woman paraphenalia. Without it she is limited to the standard degree of strength of a Themysciran Amazon. '''Superhuman Durability: Diana naturally is extremely invulnerable, among the most difficult to injure beings on Earth-24. To hurt her without utilizing her weakness to piercing insturments requires either wearing her down by attrition and exhausting her or beings of near power to her own. While Diana can be hurt by those who are weaker than her, they must otherwise swarm her, catch her by surprise, or otherwise wear her down if they are using blunt damage or non-piercing weapons. She is also virtually immune to any sort of disease, pathogen, or toxin. Very little can effect her physiology that is not otherwise of a magical nature or made specifically to target Amazons or Kherubim. Also because of her half breeded nature, things which would target one end of her physiology would not be as effective against either. She is not vulnerable to extremes of temperature such as the depths of the ocean or the exposure of space and vacuum. Exposure to heavy flames, lava, or plasma will not do more than leave heat burns. However, under normal circumstances she cannot fight in extremes of temperature - she cannot brawl along the corona of a sun or at near absolute zero. Self-Sustaining: Diana does require food and sleep, but in very minimal amounts. Under ordinary circumstances she can maintain continuously fighting for up to three days if she is not worn down by injury or attrition without succumbing to exhaustion. She can ordinarily go without sleep for up to two weeks at a time without straining her body, and even then a meditative trance is sufficient. While she does have to breathe, she can hold her breath for up to eight hours even when in heavy combat without undue strain upon her physiology (such as in the deep sea or in vacuum). Flight: Diana can, when empowered as Wonder Woman, fly under her own power and fight at high speeds as well when flying. In atmosphere she is capable of easily maintaining speeds of up to Mach 10 for transit. When pushing herself in atmosphere she can reach up to Mach 15, though this requires her to compensate for friction and to use her bracelets as a shield to help accomodate the heat, and as such Diana has very limited maneuverability while engaging in higher speeds. In vacuum or out of atomsphere, Diana can not reach lightspeed unaided, though for the purposes of pure travel speed she can go up to ten percent the speed of light for a few hours, though she cannot do so without at least an hour speeding up and an hour slowing down on each end. Superhuman Speed and Reflexes: Diana has amazing speed and reflexes combined with her Themysciran Amazon training and enhanced exponentially by her gits as Wonder Woman. In combat Diana can casually deflect bullets from multiple angles from several machine guns with contemptible ease if not completely surprised. She is capable of blocking machine gun fire on instinct even when completely blindfolded and deafened. Diana has the combat reflexes to engage the Flash and react to him, and her heavy combat training helps allow her to otherwise engage adversaries who are faster and stronger than she is. Beauty: '''Diana is blessed with the beauty of Aphrodite, given life as clay in the same way as Galatea was in the days of yore. She has a beauty, a grace, a charisma about her that is supernatural. This is a passive ability of her's, in the background that makes many pre-disposed to a positive outlook on her due to her grace and her body being the Amazon Feminine Ideal, particularly those who are inclined to look upon such a woman favorably. In her own way she might as well be a supermodel, or could be if she chose to do so. '''Senses: '''From Artemis, Diana has been granted the Eye of the Hunter. Her senses are as sharp as any human's can be, and are borderline metahuman, particularly as far as sight, hearing, and scent goes. These are quite helpful in pursuing prey in the field and help complement her skills in tracking, as well as giving her a natural affinity about animals. '''Charisma: '''From Hestia, Diana has been given the sisterhood of fire. What this is is a near supernatural charisma, an adeptness at rallying those under her flag by force of passion and persuasion. Diana is an amazing public speaker and orator, and has a way with words that can forge destinies. She is most adept at rallying those who have common ground with her, such as soldiers and other heroes, but when she speaks few can resist being swayed to a degree by her. She has an immense personal magnetism, and on top of that is a near supernatural leader on the battlefield, seeming to have an instinctive talent at knowing just where to be and what to do. '''Wisdom: '''Athena has graced Diana with the power of wisdom. Or perhaps not quite a power, for the gods do not tell her what the right course of action is, but have graced Diana with the right skills to determine for herself. She is capable of observing subtle patterns and intuiting them to a greater whole and guiding her in the right course of things, but ultimately leaving the decision for what Diana feels is proper to her. Diana is capable of using her gifts, her senses, her logic, and her instincts to decide on the greater pulls of the Fates Web and what is necessary to pluck the strings to her intended course. '''Immortal: As a Themysciran Amazon/Kherubim hybrid, Diana is effectively immortal. She has a limited healing factor which allows her to heal roughly twenty times as fast as an ordinary human. She cannot heal from crippling damage (Such as loss of a limb) without external aid, but her physiology allows her to otherwise survive the shock and compensate for such things more effectively than normal humans. Her Kherubim physiology on top of the magical gifts imbued upon her when she is Wonder Woman allow her to maintain this immortality even when off the island of Themyscira. In theory she could live for millenia at her physical peak and not age or suffer issues from infirmity. Specials Extraordinary Appearance: Diana has been blessed by Aphrodite with an extraordinary appearance. As a Themysciran Amazon in Man's World she is instantly recognizable and has an innate charisma about her that can work almost as an attention field. However, this makes it virtually impossible for her to keep a low profile, or anyone with her to keep from being noticed. Celebrity: '''Diana is the Themysciran Ambassador to the United Nations. She has been a member of the Justice Society and Justice League. The mantle of Wonder Woman has existed in the public consciousness since at least the Second World War. Diana herself is impossible to miss and when in costume can be tracked virtually anywhere. She uses her celebrity to help support causes and justice, but it also means she cannot do anything when as Wonder Woman with any degree of subtlety. '''Immortality: As a Themysciran Amazon, Diana is effectively immortal. She will not die from age, though she can die from injury. She is young by the standards of Amazons, having only been born in 1945 while many of them live for millenia. Veteran Superhero: Diana has been active for Wonder Woman, if not continuously so, for decades. She has been trained under the normal standards by Themysciran Amazons as soon as was appropriate. While this might not be training from hell, Diana has been continuously improving her fighting skills for decades, and has been active as well. She might be young by the standards of an Amazon, but she has built upon her experiences well. There is little out there that can catch her by complete surprise and is outside of her normal experiences. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Amazon: '''Diana is a Princess of the Amazons, and their Ambassador in Man's World. As such, in times of need she can call on her sisters for aid of a magical island of immortal warrior women! Of course, she is also obligated to act in their stead and aid them as well in their times and their duties, and sometimes her obligations as an Amazon can clash with those of a Heroine. She also has her mother that she can call on or in turn be called upon to aid or access the knowledge of. Her mother HIppolyta was Wonder Woman over the Second World War and is Diana's Queen. Also Diana can call upon Cassandra Sandsmark, the current Wonder Girl. Or other honorary Amazons or those active in Man's World such as Supergirl. '''Ambassador: '''Diana is the official Representative of Themyscira to the United Nations. She has all of the duties, resources, and protections of an official ambassador at the United Nations General Assembly, which include diplomatic immunity, access to the United Nations bureaucracy, resources, and agencies where appropriate, and the right to petition and vote in the United Nations General Assembly. She also has access to the resources of the Themysciran Embassy in New York and the staff who work there, and her word is law there. She cannot be prosecuted or arrested for crimes under normal circumstances due to her diplomatic immunity without a major international incident, unless it should be revoked under any circumstances or her ambassadorship be removed by the Amazons. '''Bracelets: Diana's bracelets are formed from the Aegis of Theseus, after it had fallen to the possession of Zeus. The bracelets are near invulnerable, and nothing forged by mankind can shatter their perfection. They have even been able to block and deflects the dreaded Omega Effect used by Avatars of Darkseid. When the bracelets are pressed together over her head, they form a near invulnerable force field which only the strongest villains can shatter through, capable of taking full power blows from Superman. When utilized this way, they protect her in a 360* bubble generated all about her body. In general, the bracelets make up for her vulnerability to edged and piercing weapons as she uses them to block bullets and blades, and primarily for defense in combat against stronger or faster adversaries. Friends: '''Diana has numerous friends and contacts from her work as an Ambassador, people who are not heroes that she can call on when she needs information or just someone to talk to. She will immediately protect them to the utmost of her ability in time of need. People she calls dear include such ones as Julia Kapatelis and Etta Candy that might be in cities anywhere across the United States that she has graced and have graced her. She also has a number of associates and contacts as Diana Prince within the intelligence agency she works for that she can call on. '''Greek Gods: '''Diana on occasion might have the Gods of Olympus approach her to offer their assistance in times of need as they did for Heroes in the Days of Old. As one of their strongest champions on earth, they look upon her in a favorable light, particularly Hermes and the Patrons of the Amazons. However, their intervention will always be according to their own whims, moods, and needs and what they offer might not be in what is in her, or humanity's best interests, as a god's perspective is often quite divergent from a mortal's, as well as quite often done for reasons of pettiness, spite, or amusement. They rarely respond when requested, and only intervene when it fits their own desires at any point other than times of great duress. '''Justice League: '''Diana is a senior, and a founding member of the Justice League (and her mother of the Justice Society), and one of the 'Big Three' of the team. She can call on the assistance of the League and have access to its' members, resources, and technology as appropriate, and is also on call to assist them with her own. She has all of the duties and obligations of a member of the League, and is held to a high standard of behavior herself. As well as Diana is a former member of the Justice Society, and can call upon her friends should she need them, and is also expected to help her old teammates as well. '''Lasso of Truth: '''The Lasso of Truth, forged from the Girdle of Gaea, is the second signature artifact of Wonder Woman that she has been blessed with. The lasso is in some ways the most powerful artifact that she has in her possession. First, it is completely invulnerable and unbreakable by any known means. Not even the strongest can tear it, not even the most powerful blasts can shatter it, whether they be Superman in a berserk rage or Darkseid's Omega Beams. Once it has been tied about someone, it can only be removed by Diana's will and consent or if their spirit has gone to Hades. Next, the lasso forces the admission of Truth upon someone. When asked a question, someone must answer it in the full truth as they see it. However, it does not compel or force an answer, and someone may refuse to reply, but if they do they must state the truth. As well as the lasso's envelopment removes coercion and restores a natural balance - whether magical, hypnotic, or otherwise altered from it's natural state. Thirdly, it can act as a barrier against intrusion, when laid on the ground it can act as a magical ward to prevent the passage of magical creatures. '''Princess: '''Diana is the Princess of Themyscira, and the heir to the Amazon throne by her lineage to Queen Hippolyta. As a warrior princess, and heir to a warrior culture she can in theory call upon the full resources of the island and it's resident Amazons and their industry, though it is incredibly uncharacteristic for her to even conceive of doing so regardless of the peril. Also, as royalty she is often accorded the rights and formalities of a visiting dignitary in locations wherever such things are traditional or respected. '''Sandals of Hermes: The Sandals of Hermes are a gift that allows Diana to take others with her to the Island of Themyscira, and to pass beyond the barriers which ward it to let her come and go and take others. But she is limited in what she can physically carry with her flying, and so can only bring the persons which would fit upon her body. Steve Trevor: '''Steve Trevor is Diana's oldest and dearest friend in the world off Themyscira, and she was in fact named for his mother. She is immensely protective of him, and he has been in a sort one of her guardians and mentors in Man's World, explaining the ways of the mortal realms to her. The two are immensely protective of one another and have a relationship akin to brother and sister. Steve has been a friend of the Amazons for as long as Diana can remember, and he is one of the few in Man's world she trusts intimately. As well as Steve helps maintain her identity of Diana Prince and can help provide access to information should Diana need it. '''Tiara: '''Diana's tiara is a symbol of her steadfastness and strength, made of near invulnerable materials sharpened to a blade's edge. She can toss it like a boomerang to sever limbs at full power, to pierce armor, or even in some circumstances bounce it off walls for deflection shots. '''Artemis Armor: Though she does not currently have it in her possession, trusting it in the care of Cassandra Sandsmark, Wonder Girl, formerly Diana held the Gauntlets of Atlas which magnified her strength by a factor of ten. She also has the Sword of Hephaestus, a family heirloom forged by the weaponsmith of the gods 'so sharp it can slice the ions off an electron'. Also in times of great need she can wear a formal golden war armor that increases her invulnerability to near superhuman levels. All items are in theory available to her, but are stored in separate locations throughout the world, so should they be needed they would have to be gathered first from where they have been bequeathed. She also has other specialized magical weapons and armor from the Themysciran armory she can use if needed on a case by case basis, but they are not part of her normal regalia for battle. Invisible Jet: '''Diana's primary 'vehicle' is an Invisible Jet which can fly at speeds akin to an SR-71 Blackbird that the military uses for high altitude reconnaissance. The jet is invisible to sight and heavily stealthed, and is invisible to radar and most Earthly detection methods. The plane has a normal pilot of one and can carry up to three passengers under normal circumstances, but the plane itself is not designed to bypass the Chaos Veil which separates Themyscira, and thus cannot make the transit on it's own without Wonder Woman present. The plane is based on the design of the jet which Steve Trevor crashed long ago and has a cloaking field made with Themysciran technology which makes it virtually invisible to most forms of Earth technology and has an exterior 'cloaking' field built in if one had to give it a name. However, the protection is not magical in design, and so technology which is superior to that of normal Terrestrial technology is capable of detecting it. The plane can achieve a maximum speed of Mach 6 for cruising speeds and Mach 8 for up to ten minutes on afterburner, and has sufficient fuel to maintain flight continuously at cruising speed for up to eightteen hours. Flaws and Drawbacks '''Sensory Overload: '''Diana has enhanced senses, and grew up on an island that was tranquil and quiet. Man's World, particularly urban areas, is a stimulatory overload of all the noise and ruckus that can overwhelm her, all of it requiring paying attention to, and her warrior's training meaning having to analyze everything, no matter how small, to see if it might be a threat. The constant barrage of background noise can be distracting, or in a fight a weakness should she be misdirected, and often in the best of times leaves her cranky. '''Enemies: Diana has numerous enemies, among the most powerful beings in the cosmos from her active time as Wonder Woman. Whether they be Circe, Cheetah, Hades, or Darkseid, Diana has many enemies as one of the foremost heroes of Earth-24. Her constant public activities and presence with the League also make it easy for them to locate and act against her. Temper: '''Perhaps her greatest social weakness is her temper. Diana is not one to back down from anything, whether another person challenging her authority or an adversary in a fight. She often lets her temper get the best of her and when she is in a mood she is impossible to discourage from it, much like a bull in the headlights. She struggles against it, but she can be readily provoked, particularly by adversaries who know how to bait her, and rendered berserk until she has given the other a good thrashing, regardless of circumstances - whether an opponent in a fight or just a good verbal beat down to someone who has upset her. In a warrior's rage this is particularly deadly, as she is prone to toss all tactics, restraint, and focus out the window and just go all out against one adversary until they are nothing left but a pulp, which makes her a danger to her friends as well as herself. '''Warrior: '''First and foremost, Diana is a Princess and a Warrior, not a heroine. Her combat training and experiences instruct her to take the fastest and most efficient way to take out an enemy. In a fight, this can make her maneuvers predictable to a degree as to how she will react. As well as that she quite often can be willing to use excessive force should she think it the most effective way of dealing with an adversary who otherwise is a grand threat. The fact she is willing to toss aside restraint so much more readily than the rest of the League often puts her at odds with them in many circumstances, on the battlefield or at the Watchtower. '''Focused: '''Diana is brutally determined and focused, and this can be a major flaw of her's. She is loathe to retreat under any circumstances due to pride and stubbornness, or even to alter tactics when the situation is unraveling. As such, she can be made to literally fight herself into a corner or exhaustion, and to disrupt her plans in the field with her allies. '''Magic: '''Diana is vulnerable to magic and despite being a golem crafted from clay, has no particular resistances to it. Divine magic, such as from Circe, is quite brutally effective against her. Given that many of her adversaries are magical in nature and she has no particular skills or knowledge in the area herself is an ongoing vulnerability of her's. Normally Amazons are immortal within the island of Themyscira itself, but Diana's heritage allows her to bypass this. As a Kheran, her immortality can maintain itself off the island of Themyscira though Diana is not otherwise aware of this. Should her Amazonian heritage be targeted by magic, she would still be stabilized by her Kheran heritage though it would be immensely disruptive to her body for short periods.. She is resistant to strong magics but there are ways around this, particularly with strong magics such as those Circe has or things that the Amazons are not familiar with.. '''Amazon: '''Diana is an Amazon Princess and Ambassador, and her first loyalties are to her home, Thymescira. Oftentimes her obligations and her orders from there can clash with things in Man's World, or with her duties with the Justice League as a hero, leaving her conflicted as to what is right. She is under scrutiny and her actions reflect on all Amazons. As well as the Thymesciran Embassy is a public location of which she is often the only powered person at, and thus is otherwise vulnerable to superpowered assaults or her staff useful as hostages. Diana also has a reputation as a heavy feminist and worker for women's (and human) rights, a reputation which can sometimes put her in a poor position or be used against her. As an Amazon, in the eventuality she would have children they would be a female due to her genetics. '''Piercing: '''Diana is not truly invulnerable, and can be hurt by normal weapons. Bullets can sting her, or a direct hit by one can inflict damage, and a blade wielded by an adversary can cut her or injure her heavily. A bladed weapon striking at her wielded by a normal human can hurt, but a bladed weapon wielded by a superhuman adversary can cripple her. Against someone with superhuman strength wielding a blade, Diana must always be on the defensive - whether it be claws, swords, or spears. While she can almost effortlessly block even machinegun fire with her bracelets, if she takes too much fire at once it can serve to wear her down by attrition. '''Reputation: Wonder Woman was not originally Diana's, and it was previously her mother Hippolyta's girdle to wield. In the past she has also been replaced by Artemis. That means for Diana as Wonder Woman she has a legacy going back decades to uphold, and feels responsible for maintaining it. As such, Diana always faces the possibility of being recalled back to Themyscira and another taking on the mantle of Wonder Woman, or of being hesitant at doing something that would reflect badly upon the title. Greek Gods:' '''Diana is still a representative of the Greek Gods and she is subject being their herald to many of their orders at times. Given they have directly gifted and charged her on Earth, she must often follow their instructions or risk the forfeiture of their gifts. Their commands have lead on numerous times to conflict with her and the God's pettiness. '''Hiketeia: '''The Hiketeia is an ancient Greek ritual binding one person in servitude of another. If one performs the Hiketeia to put themselves in servitude to Diana (ie, forms Hiketeia with her and she accepts the ritual), Diana is bound to protect that person and may not attack them. If she breaks the ritual, the Erinyes will punish her. '''Friends: '''Many of Diana's friends and confidants are human, or not otherwise heavily skilled or empowered. Since she has a public identity, they can easily strike at her through them. Or through her less skilled and less empowered friends such as Cassandra, striking against her through her allies when she cannot protect them is a constant vulnerability of her own. '''Man's World: '''Despite all her time serving as an ambassador and a representative, Man's World is still a very new, very different realm than where Diana originated. Many things and customs of it are completely foreign to her, or worse disgusting to her. Things which might be totally obvious and familiar to a child to her are entirely foreign, as are many of her own customs and habits even to those she has associated with for a long time '''Secret Identity': While she might be active as Diana Prince, and has served over with others who have secret identities for decades, Diana can still be more prone to do something that would accidentally expose the identity of herself or her friends. She is a Goddess of Truth, and while she understands the concept of an identity, for her the identity of Diana Prince is something to help her get a better grounds eye view of events in Man's World that she would not have as Wonder Woman. But it is also something she is willing to cast aside, and otherwise her perspective can sometimes unconsciously assume others are the same way. As such, Diana can be more prone to do things that can put the identities of others at risk. Relationships Steven Trevor - Steve Trevor is one of Diana's greatest friends in Man's World and emotionally very much like a father figure. For Diana, in Man's World he is her emotional anchor and family, and someone she can go to when she is conflicted or needs advice. He also provides her with intelligence from time to time and helps her maintain her Diana Prince cover identity. Kal-El - Superman is her peer and one of her closest friends in Man's World. Diana trusts him explicitly, sometimes even more than she does her own family. If Kal-El gives a command or gives an opinion, Diana will always listen to it. She always has Clark's back and knows he protects the moral core of humanity, and that if she disagrees with him on a principle of ethics that she should think long and hard. Bruce Wayne - In Bruce lies humanity's potential. Diana might be a goddess, Superman might be a virtual god, but Batman is the man who walks amongst them as an equal. Batman is someone she trusts, even if warily. She fears that he might someday give in to his darker impulses, and she feels by fighting evil by fear he merely propagates the problem. But she also recognizes Batman as one of the most fearless men of the Justice League, and one of the best tacticians in the world. Hippolyta - Her mother and Queen of Themyscira, Hippolyta was Wonder Woman over the Second World War with the Justice Society. But Hippolyta views her obligations as Queen as greater than her obligations as mother, and should the two clash Diana knows her mother will do what is right for the Amazons at large above and beyond what she could do as her mother's daughter. But her mother keeps secrets, and this disturbs Diana, a paragaon of truth greatly. Majestros - Her father, though she and he know it not. Diana respects Majestros as a peer but also fears him. And wonders if his analytical mind would someday lead him to believe that the best way to protect humanity is to rule it as a warlord as so many others do. She does not know him well, but the two have fought side by side effectively. Cassandra Sandsmark - The current Wonder Girl, Diana had some issues with adjusting to Cassandra becoming the name that was formerly Donna's, but since has embraced the girl totally and has become her mentor. The two have a close bond emotionally and Cassandra has saved Diana from many of her darker emotional impulses. Kara Zor-El - Diana was Kara's trainer for many months, and Diana has been impressed by how well Kara has adjusted to Earth. She considers Kara her protege as well. Orin - Orin is King of Atlantis, and someone Diana respects as a king who serves his subjects and puts his kingdom first. However, she finds that often his methods can sometimes lead to extremes where cooperation would have served better. Nothenless, she and Orin also bond over the notions of royalty and each understands the obligations of the other better than most. Ares - Perhaps her greatest enemy, Ares seeks to spread strife and conflict around Earth and plays a game over the centuries. Diana hates him, but recognizes the quandary that conflict is as human an emotion as love. Hera - The patron goddess of Themyscira, the island is ruled as much by Hera's whims as many of Diana's abilities come from things granted down by the Goddess and her sisters on Olympus. Ultimately, Diana owes Hera her ultimate allegiance. Circe - An old enemy of her mother's, Circe's hatred has since been transfered over to Diana as Diana has taken over being Wonder Woman in the modern age, and Circe's trickery and mastery of sorcery have long been some of the deepest thorns in Diana's side. Characters with Rels Set Kara Zor-El: Diana was Kara's trainer for many months, and Kara has a lot of respect for her. While Kal is still her role-model, Diana comes in at a close second. Staff Notes * Diana is the biological daughter of Hippolyta and Majestros, making her half-Amazon, half-Kheran. This fact is unknown to both Diana and Majestic, as her mother has chosen for her own reasons to keep this information from both of them. Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24 Sheets